Kogan Roses
by kogan-owns-my-heart
Summary: Kogan told through the color of roses. Some colors may be used more than once but will have different meanings. Rated M just in case.
1. Yellow (Friendship)

**Okay so for the fanfic I decide to explore Kogan through the color of roses…I have no clue why I decided to do this. Some colors may be used twice but they will more than likely have different meanings. And yes the chapters do go in order. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**P.S I know the boys don't start calling Hortense Logan until they are older but I kept writing Logan instead of Hortense so I stayed with Logan.**

**Chapter One: The Yellow Rose (meaning: Friendship)**

A small child stood outside of a school by the car with his mother. It was first day of third grade at his new school. He looked at the ground before looking at the school. "Go on Logan. I'm sure you will have a fun and make a lot of friends." The brunette heard his mother urge him on. He took a deep breath and started walking towards the school. Logan took a piece of paper out of his pocket and read over it quickly then started hunting for his first class of the day.

The pale boy grabbed the straps of his back pack and made sure to avoid running into people. He scanned every door until he found the one that had Ms. Andes on it. As soon as he walked through the door he froze. The teacher was obviously still getting things ready for class, but that hadn't been what caused the ex-Texan with glasses to freeze up. No it was the fact that the kids were all paired up in groups.

Of course Logan knew it would be like this seeing as how school had been in session for three weeks according to his mother. He walked over to the teacher's desk and cleared his throat. The teacher looked up and smiled softly at the young boy. "You must be the new student. Your name is Logan right?" Logan nodded his head and said a quiet, "Yes ma'am."

The teacher smiled widely at his manners and rose from her seat. She walked around until she was standing beside Logan. "Alright class, settle down and eyes at the front of the class everyone. We have a new student. His name is Logan. Tell us about yourself." Logan took a deep breath and said, "Hi, my name is Logan and I'm eight years old. I just moved here from Texas. Um…I love learning and my favorite superhero is Batman."

The eight year old figured that would be enough to satisfy every other occupant in the room. "Alright, thank you Logan. Now you can go and take a seat next to Kendall. Kendall raise your hand." Logan scanned the room until he saw a hand in the air. He quickly walked to the seat and sat down once he arrived. He sat down and began paying attention as class was officially in session.

Halfway through the lesson Logan felt eyes on him and slowly turned his head until his chocolate brown eyes locked onto hazel green eyes belonging to the boy named Kendall. The blonde smiled at the ex-Texan. Logan found himself smiling back almost immediately. Ever so slowly both boys turned back towards the teacher with one common thought…_That kid is going to be my best friend I just know it. _

"Alright class now our next project will be in groups of four. Now before you group up, listen to the project very closely. You are to make a timeline, write a paper, and make a presentation about the evolution of something. Basically you are going to pick a topic and discuss how it has changed over the past 40 years. And your homework is page 17 in your math workbook. You have the rest of the day to work on the project. It is due in five weeks." Logan looked around nervously for a group to join.

"Logan, you can work with us." Logan smiled gratefully at Kendall and slid his desk over to join the others. "Hi I'm Kendall and I'm seven." The blonde introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Carlos and I'm eight and I love corn dogs." A Latino boy with wide chocolate eyes said in an overly excited voice." Then Logan heard a throat clear. "I'm James, I'm eight and I'm gonna be famous some day." Logan just looked at the other two and by the way they rolled their eyes this was probably a common occurrence. "Alright so let's get this project started." Kendall exclaimed.

"Logan can you come here for a minute?" The pale boy's head whipped to the front of the class before he slowly stood. He quickly made his way to the front of the class. "Yes ma'am?" The small boy asked with a nervous tone in his voice. "Here are your books for the year. You can leave them here unless we have homework. Then you are to take the book home." Logan nodded his head saying a quick yes ma'am before heading back to his sit. The other boys must have been waiting for him to return because they were talking about something other than the project.

Logan set back and watched the boys interact and could immediately tell that they were great friends if not best friends. He was slightly jealous because he wanted the green-eyed blonde as a best friend and little Logan was not use to sharing, as he was an only child. He listened as the teased each other about different things, not focusing on the project. Normally this would bother Logan but he was perfectly content to let the boys talk.

Then Kendall gasped, gaining the other boys attention. "We could do the project about hockey. It is a good idea since we all like hockey. You like hockey, right Logan?" The blonde asked in a curious voice with a smile. "Um…well actually I have never played." When Logan saw the smile start to fall off of Kendall's face, he quickly added, "But I would love to learn to play." Kendall's smile returned. "Maybe this weekend we could teach you to play?" The question was asked with a hint of nervousness to it. "I would love that."

"Dude this is boring." James looked at Carlos and said, "Carlitos, we haven't even started working on the project yet and you are already bored. Sometimes you're lack of attention amazes me then I think of how stupid you are and suddenly I'm not amazed anymore." Carlos pouted and exclaimed, "Jamie that was mean. I'm not stupid. I just hate school." Kendall rolled his eyes. "James stop being mean to Carlos." James rolled his eyes and said, "I wasn't being mean Kendall, I was just joking."

"Can't we work on it this weekend? C'mon Kendall I really don't want to work right now" Carlos asked with a puppy dog pout. "Okay Carlos, just stop acting like a four year old with all the whining and complaining. We can meet up at my house. Hold on Logan and I will write down my address for you." Logan patiently waited for Kendall to do so and noted that while James and Carlos gave it each other nicknames, Kendall was without one. _That's strange surely that must have a nickname for him. But why haven't they used it yet. Carlos and James only call each other their nicknames. Oh well._ When the boy handed him the slip, he put it in his book bag and pulled out his math homework to get a head start on it. The other boys at the table took notice.

"Why are you doing homework Logan?" James asked the brunette. "Because the teacher gave it to us and I like to do homework." Kendall then smiled a devious smile, but quickly replaced it with a friendly smile. "Logan since you are new here let's make a deal. We will be your friends if you do our homework for us."

Logan quickly thought about this offer. It was tempting because even though he know it was wrong to do other people's homework, he wanted to make friends. "C'mon Logan, it's only wrong if we get caught, which we won't." Kendall said in a persuasive voice and gave Logan that dazzling smile. "Okay, it's a deal."

***1 month later***

Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos were all standing in the middle of the cafeteria going over who was going to present what part of their project seeing as how it was due next week. Logan noticed that his friends shared a look but he shrugged it off. Kendall then stood in front of Logan and grasped both of his hands in his own. "Logan, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend."

As Logan went to answer he felt his pants being pulled down. He instantly knew it was James and Carlos. Logan looked down and then raised his gaze to meet Kendall's. The whole cafeteria erupted into laughter. What was worse was that Logan's supposed friends joined in on it. Logan yanked his hands from Kendall's grasp and quickly pulled up his pants. With hurt in his eyes he looked at Kendall and shook his head choking back tears.

Logan ran from the cafeteria with tears in his eyes. The whole school was laughing at him and it was Kendall's fault. Well it wasn't just Kendall's fault; James and Carlos had helped him too, but Logan thought Kendall was going to be his best friend. Instead the boys seemed to use him for their own entertainment. Logan ran to an exit and snuck out. The pale boy sat down and started sobbing.

"Hey Logan, are you okay?" The small boy glared at the blonde who had caused the current predicament. Logan felt a mix of emotions, some stronger than others. He was mad because Kendall did this, humiliated because the whole school saw it, hurt because Kendall did it, and disappointed because he thought he had made a friend.

"Am I okay? Kendall that was really mean. It hurt my feelings. I thought we were friends. Why would you do that when I have been nice to you? I even did your homework. I just wanted to be friends with you. I wanted to be your best friend Kendall." Logan's voice sounded unsteady and the hurt was evident.

But more importantly than all of that was what he had said. _He wanted to be best friends with me…does he not want to anymore. _Kendall thought to himself. The younger boy panicked at the thought"Logan, do you not want to be friends with me? We only did what we did because we wanted to be friends with you. We didn't think it would hurt your feelings. I'm sorry."

Kendall quickly apologized and hoped that the apology would be enough for the older boy because the blonde could picture his whole life with Logan at his side. They would play hockey together, pull pranks, have sleepovers, and every other thing best friends did together that he couldn't think of due to his panicked mind. When Logan hadn't said anything Kendall got on his knees beside the brown-eyed boy. He took a deep breath and asked again, "Logan do you want to be friends with me?"

Indecision flickered across the genius' face as he took a breath to calm himself. "I-I don't know Kendall. That really hurt my feelings. I thought we were friends and friends don't do that to each other. I trusted you guys not to be mean to me, but you betrayed me. I don't know if I can trust you anymore. And without trust there is no friendship."

The green-eyed boy felt his little heart break at those words. He was going to lose his best friend before he even got to have him. Kendall felt tears pool in his eyes and some even leaked down his face. Little Kendall looked around frantically for something that would make his hopefully soon-to-be best friend happy. He wasn't going to give up, as a Knight you were taught to go after things he wanted and never give up till you succeed, and Kendall was going to do just that until he and Logan became best friends.

Logan's eyes softened and he went to comfort the boy, confused by his actions. He went to pull Kendall into a hug and tell him that he forgave him and they could be friends, but Kendall started to stand, cutting off Logan's plan. The blonde started to frown as he saw nothing that would work...that is until he saw a small yellow rose. He knew what a yellow rose meant and as smart as Hortense was, he was sure the genius knew as well.

Kendall could remember when his mother got a yellow rose from a friend of hers. Kendall said that it wasn't right for another person to give his mother a rose because they meant love, which meant only Kendall's father could give his mother roses. The green-eyed boy's mother laughed and told her son that the color of the rose is what really matters and that each color had a different meaning. Then she told Kendall what each color meant and, with patience answered all of the blonde's questions about them.

Kendall's face lit up in a smile as he raced to get the rose, leaving Logan even more confused. The younger boy was careful when he picked the rose so as to not prick himself. He then ran back to Logan and plopped down beside him, smiling shyly the whole time. Logan got a good look at the boy next to him and his breath was taken away. Kendall had tear tracks down his face; his eyes were red rimmed from crying and his lips were turned upward into a gorgeous smile giving way to his dimples.

Logan had never seen a sight so beautiful before and he tried to capture this moment in his head so when he thought something else was beautiful he could compare it to Kendall right now. Logan was going to voice his opinion on Kendall's beauty when a hand with a rose in it was outstretched towards him. He looked at the rose and then at Kendall.

"A yellow rose means friendship. I am giving you this rose as a symbol of our friendship…well at least the one I hope we will have. I want to be your friend, Logie. I wanna be your best friend. I wanna do all the things that best friends do. I'm sorry for what I did." And Kendall meant every word that he said and sure they were big words for a seven year old but that didn't mean they weren't true.

The brunette looked into Kendall's eyes and realized that the boy was serious; he truly wanted to be Logan's friend and was sorry for what he did. Logan smiled softly and gently took the rose from his hand. "It's beautiful…just like you. I forgive you. I want to be your best friend too, Kennie. I want you to be my best friend." Both boys wore matching smiles and their little dimples were showing. Kendall quickly leaned forward and embraced his new best friend in a hug. The brown-eyed boy returned the hug, careful not to crush his rose.

"You're beautiful too, Logie." Then a realization hit Kendall and it caused the young boy to squeal in excitement. "Logie we gave each other nicknames and that's something that best friends do…WE ARE BEST FRIENDS!" The brunette chuckled at the adorable little blonde and nodded his head in agreement.

Kendall leaned forward and placed a gentle, chaste kiss against Logan's cheek and quietly whispered, "You're my best friend, Logie." Logan smiled before leaning up and kissing Kendall's cheek in the same fashion. "You're my best friend too, Kennie." Kendall stood up and offered Logan his hand. "Come on Logie, we need to get back before lunch ends. And you need to tell James and Carlos you forgive them." Logan took Kendall's hand and let him lead him back to the table where he would forgive James and Carlos and an unbreakable friendship would start between the four.

Both boys were not ignorant to the fact that James and Carlos had been left out of the process of becoming best friends and as mean as it sounded, they wanted it that way. Sure, Kendall had known James and Carlos since they were all in diapers and sure, Logan thought they were cool kids to have as friends, but the connection they felt towards each other was completely different than what they felt towards the other two boys.

Their connection ran just a little bit deeper and felt just a little bit stronger, like they belonged to each other in a way that they would never belong to anyone else. And maybe…just maybe they did but only time would tell them that. But none of this mattered to the young third graders as they walked back to class hand-in-hand. All that mattered was that they had each found the best friend they had been searching for and got a little help from a yellow rose.

**Okay so I original was going to write out the part where Logan tells James and Carlos they are forgiven but something came up and in order to post this today I had to cut it off right here. I am going to try and update Kogan Musical One-Shots later on tonight but no promises…I think I might alternate in updating them…maybe, maybe not we'll see. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter and sorry about the mistakes I was rushed in trying to finish this.**


	2. Light Pink (Gentleness)

**Sorry for this update taking a bit of time. I just want this story to go perfectly. I also want it all to make sense and for it to flow smoothly. I want the placement of each rose color to be right…so this story is not a complete disappointment. Thank to all of those who have reviewed, followed, and added this to their favorites this story. They mean a lot to me!**

**P.S I know that Carlos is a nice guy but for some reason I could see him getting mean when a friend is being bullied because of him taking on a whole school grade once. Also they are in fourth grade in this chapter so about a year has passed since the last chapter. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter Two: The Light Pink Rose (meaning: Gentleness)**

Logan glanced at the clock and sighed. Time seemed to be moving extra slow today and it was killing the boy. Of course being the logical boy that he was he knew that time always moved at the same rate but that didn't stop the brunette from constantly glancing at the clock. Logan knew the only reason time seemed to be ticking by slowly was because a certain blonde best friend was missing.

Kendall was not at school today because…well Logan couldn't really remember because the brunette was to busy panicking at the time due to the fact that he wouldn't have Kendall for a whole day. And this was the first day that one boy had gone to school without the other by his side since they became best friends. So today was weird for the brown-eyed boy. His day felt empty, dull, and just plain boring which was saying a lot because it was Friday. But then again the two boys had not spent a whole day apart since they had become best friends, a few hours sure but never an entire 24 hours. The two had not seen each other since school let out yesterday and it was bothering the brunette.

Finally the final bell of the day rang and the teacher dismissed classed. Logan quickly left and went to his locker, excited to head over to Kendall's house. Mama Knight had promised that Kendall would be home before school ended that way the boys would not have to spend any more time apart. That thought alone brought a smile to his face. He closed his locker and said a quick hi to James and Carlos who had plans to go to the arcade today.

Logan quickly exited the school and started heading for home unaware that he was being followed. "Hey nerd!" He heard the school bully Frank shout. Logan gulped before turning around to face the other boy. Logan prayed the bully didn't want to fight because he just couldn't do that…he didn't know how. He might have a few muscles from hockey but he was still toughing up; he lacked the strength that his three friends had. "Yes Frank?" Logan said in a small voice. Logan found it somewhat weird that Frank was talking to him seeing as how the bully never really bothered Logan before, but then again Kendall had always been there.

"Where is your little blonde friend? You know the one who takes up for you because you are so weak. I swear for a guy you are too gentle. No boy should be that weak." With that Frank shoved the smaller boy into a wall. The brunette cried out as his small body made contact with the wall. Tears started pouring down his face. "Come on nerd. Why don't you fight back…oh that's right you are to gentle to do that. HAHA!" Frank then punched Logan in the stomach.

The brunette doubled over in pain and tried to prepare his body for the next punch that didn't come. The brown-eyed boy flinched when a hand was gently placed on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Carlos fighting Frank. "Hey are you okay Logan?" James said in a calming voice. Logan forced a nod before returning his attention to Carlos and Frank. "Why did you hit Logan? He hasn't done anything to you." Carlos punched Frank and pulled him close to whisper, "You better hope that Kendall doesn't find out about this Frank because we both know that if he does, he will do a whole lot worse than what you did to Logan." Frank eyes widened in fear because of the truth behind the statement and he took off knowing he had made a big mistake.

Logan sunk down onto the floor crying while closing his eyes. The pain was horrible and the poor boy was still gasping for breath because of the punch to the stomach. Logan slowly started getting up while trying to push the pain to the back of his mind. Frank didn't do much but Logan wasn't a strong boy. He needed to get to home so he could deal with his injuries before he went to see Kendall. The blonde would make this better. He opened his eyes and looked at James and Carlos, grateful that the two boys got there before Frank could do some more damage.

Carlos quickly ran over to the two brunettes and helped James get Logan to a standing position. "Logan are you okay? What's hurting? Talk to us." Carlos said in a comforting voice. Logan shook his head and mumbling a thank you before pushing them away and dashing off to his house. He didn't want them to comfort him, he wanted Kendall. The blonde always made things better. Both boys looked at each other and knew exactly who could help Logan. They glanced at each other once more before heading to the house beside Logan's.

***With Logan***

Logan walked through the front door and into the living room. "Mom I'm home." The brunette yelled out knowing his mother would hear him. The pale boy sat down on the couch careful as to not disturb his injuries (not that they were bad seeing as how the boy only shoved him into a wall and punched him in the stomach). He then heard the soft footsteps coming closer and he looked up when his mom entered the room. "Logan how was your day at school?" Logan decided not to tell his mother about the bullying, so he answered, "It was good…a little boring without Kendall there to keep me company."

Joanna smiled knowing just how close the two boys were. The boys were always over at each other's house seeing as how they lived next door to each other. And she honestly could say that she would not be surprised when Kendall opened the door, said hello to everyone, and then went of to play with Logan like he was part of the family. She would never understand why Kendall still chose to knock sometimes; the boy is practically like her son.

"Well maybe he will some over this afternoon." She said on her way back to the kitchen. Logan heaved out a breath and hoped his mother was right. Seeing the blonde would make everything better…it always did. The blonde just made Logan's life better in general. He was pulled from his thoughts by a knock at the front door. He silently prayed that his best friend was on the other side of the door.

Logan slowly stood from the couch and walked towards the front door. The brunette opened it to see his blonde friend clad-in-a-beanie. Logan swore his breath stopped when he laid eyes on the blonde; he was so glad to see the blonde after the day he had endeared. Kendall wasn't smiling his normal smile. This smile was sad, guilty…and was misplaced on the boy's face. _Why would Kennie be sad?_ The pale boy thought to himself.

The ex-Texan invited his best friend inside and shut the door after he entered. "Logan dear, who was at the door?" His mother, Joanna, yelled from the kitchen. She walked out of the kitchen and smiled when she saw her son's best friend. "Kendall it is very good to see you. Will you be staying for dinner?" Kendall answered, "It is good to see you too Mama Mitchell. If you don't mind…I already told my mom I would be staying for dinner." Joanna answered with a friendly of course not and then returned to the kitchen to start dinner.

Kendall returned his attention to the older boy. He wanted to talk about why he was here, but he wasn't sure if Logan had told his mother about being bullied today. He didn't want to bring it up if the brunette's mother did not know. Kendall then realized he was going to have to get Logan alone. "So, Kennie what do you want to do?" Kendall saw this as a perfect opportunity.

"How about we go outside Logie?" Logan said a quick okay before grabbing Kendall's hand and leading him to the back door. He quickly told his mother that he and Kendall were going to play in the back yard. When they got outside Kendall waited until they were in the middle of the yard before he brought up the issue, cutting Logan off from asking him a question.

"I heard about what happened at school today…about you getting beat up. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to stop it. If I had been there it wouldn't have happened. I should have gone to school today Logie. I could have stopped it. I'm sorry I let you get hurt." Kendall said looking down at the ground. He felt guilty because even though Logan was older, Kendall was stronger. It was an unspoken agreement that Kendall was Logan's protector and Logan would be Kendall's rock when being the leader of their group got too much for him to handle alone.

Logan reached out and hooked a finger under Kendall's chin and raised his head until the blonde's hazel eyes met his own warm chocolate brown eyes. Kendall's eyes shined with guilt, disappointment, and worry. It hurt Logan to know that his best friend blamed himself for something he couldn't control. "Kendall, don't you EVER and I mean ever blame yourself for this again. You shouldn't be disappointed because honestly I'm glad that you were not there. They could have hurt you too Kendall."

Logan then dropped his gaze, unable to bring himself to look in Kendall's eyes. "Besides Kendall, he is right. I should be tougher. I shouldn't be so soft. I should be stronger. I should know how to fight so I can protect myself. It shouldn't be your job to protect me. I shouldn't be so gentle Kendall."

"Logan Mitchell, you look at me right now." Logan's head snapped up immediately, not because of the dominance in the other boy's voice but because the blonde rarely, if ever, called Logan by his name. He was always Logie to his best friend. Kendall grabbed both of Logan's hands and waited until their eyes were locked before he spoke.

"Don't you ever say that stuff again. I made it my job to protect you and you are perfect the way you are. You don't need to be strong. That's not your strength. You have other strengths such as being smart. And your gentleness is one of the things I love about you. You are so sweet and caring and you always put your friends above yourself. They are just jealous because you are a better person than they are." Kendall whispered with such intensity in his voice that it made Logan breathless.

Logan slowly nodded his head and smiled a small smile because Kendall really was making his day a whole lot brighter. The younger then stepped forwards and hugged Logan pulling the brunette as close as possible. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and buried his face in the crook of Kendall's neck. Both boys reveled in being close to the other, silently promising to never get separated again. "I missed you Kennie." Kendall smiled and placed a kiss to the other's forehead. "I missed you too Logie."

"Boys it is getting late you need to come inside." Both boys turned towards the door to see Mama Mitchell waving for them to come inside. The best friends let go of each other and smiled when their eyes met once again. Logan immediately started heading towards the door with Kendall following until he got side tracked. The blonde went and got what side tracked him before dashing to the door. He shut the door behind him making sure to hide the object behind hid back.

The blonde then made his way over to the kitchen where Logan was watching his mother make dinner. Once the blonde was beside him Logan turned and gave the blonde a dazzling smile. "What took you so long Kennie?" Logan asked. The brunette didn't have attachment problems but he liked being around Kendall; it made him feel all warm and tingly inside. "Sorry, Logie I just got distracted by something…no big deal." The blonde answered back.

The hazel-eyed boy through one arm around the older boy's shoulders and securely held the object in his right hand. Joanna took note that it looked like Kendall was hiding something behind his back. She chose not to draw attention to it knowing that whatever it was had something to do with Logan. She then brought up the other reason she called the two young boys in.

"Kendall, dear are you going to be spending the night? I asked your mother and she said it was up to you." Logan's mother asked in a sweet voice. Kendall smiled and nodded his head. "Okay, well y'all go on and play in Logan's room while I call and tell your mother." Both boys nodded and headed for the steps. Joanna looked to see what Kendall held behind his back and smiled a knowing smile when she saw what it was.

When the boys reached Logan's room Kendall made sure to shut the door. Logan turned around to ask his friend what he wanted to but he froze when he saw Kendall pull a light pink rose from behind his back. "Kenny…" The blonde looked at the ground shyly before his hazel green eyes locked onto Logan's warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Here, Logie. I got you a light pink rose because it represents gentleness and you are gentle. It is just like you. A gentle one-of-a-kind beauty. You are amazing Logie. I love the fact that you are gentle. What he thinks shouldn't matter. The only people's opinion that should matter is those of the people that are important to you. You are my best friend Logan and I think you are perfect the way you are. Don't forget it."

Logan beamed at his best friend, showing off his dimples. "Thank you Kennie. The rose is so beautiful. And if you say I am perfect the way I am then I believe you. I know you wouldn't lie to me because we are best friends. And your opinion matters more to me than Frank's ever will…well I don't care what Frank thinks about me anymore."

The younger boy returned the smile with his dimples gracing his face, happy to see his friend smile. Kendall pulled the brunette closer just needing to be near him. He was glad that he could help Logan see that being gentle was not a bad thing. Logan returned the hug and pulled the blonde closer, silently thanking him for stopping any insecurity from leaking into the his brain. The two reveled in the contact which they seemed to have a lot of this afternoon, but they were trying to make up for 24 hours of lost hugs and time spent together.

"Boys, it is time for dinner." They heard Mama Mitchell yell. "We are coming." Both boys said at the same time before giggling. They released each other and raced down the steps. The boys sat side-by-side on one side of the table with the adults on the other side. They talked about their day during dinner (with the children leaving out the fact Logan was bullied). When the boys had finished eating, they politely asked to be dismissed. When Logan's mother said yes the boys put their dishes in the sink before heading back up to Logan's room, but not before Logan got a vase with water in it for his rose. 

Once inside the room, Logan immediately went over to the rose and put it in the vase. He then took the vase and sat it on the nightstand beside his bed. Kendall shut the door and the two decided to change into their pajamas, seeing as how it was getting late. After they were done, Kendall turned to Logan to ask a question he has wanted to ask since he arrived. "Can I see where he punched you?" The hazel green-eyed boy asked. Logan nodded his head and lifted his shirt to show Kendall the small bruise on his stomach. The blonde's eyes filled with tears as he engulfed the brunette in a hug. "Oh Logie…" The brunette returned the hug and relaxed. Suddenly Kendall pulled back from the hug and kneeled down in front of the older boy.

Kendall lifted Logan's shirt again and placed a soft kiss to the bruise. Logan gasped at the tenderness and affection behind the action and gave Kendall a curious look when he stood. "Mommy said that kisses make everything better." Kendall said in a small voice accompanied with a shy smile on his lips. Logan beamed at the younger boy and leaned forward and pecked Kendall's check. "Thank you, Kennie. It already feels better."

The blonde smiled in returned and pulled Logan over to the bed. Once they got settled under the covers, Logan reached over and grabbed the remote. He turned on the television and flipped through the channels until he found a show that both he and Kendall liked. Logan and Kendall lay side by side, pressed against each other. While the television show had captured Kendall's attention, Logan's thoughts were wondering.

He would never understand how he got an amazing best friend like Kendall. He was truly blessed to have Kendall as a best friend. Kendall was like Logan's hero, always there to protect Logan and make him feel loved. Logan rolled on his side to face Kendall and the blonde did the same after turning off the television, sensing that Logan wanted to talk. "Thank you for being my best friend, Kennie."

The blonde wrapped an arm around Logan and pulled him closer. The brunette buried his head in the crook of Kendall's neck. Neither boy felt uncomfortable seeing as how they always laid like this whenever one of them had a nightmare or just wanted to be near the other one; they found comfort in each other that they could not find in any one else (sometimes their parents were included in that category). "Thank you for being my best friend too, Logan."

The two boys gave each other a quick kiss on the cheek before settling back into their previous positions. They laid in complete silence enjoying being near each other after being separated for a whole day. "Night Logie, I love you." Kendall murmured into Logan's hair. "Night Kennie, I love you too." Logan whispered into the younger boy's neck. With that both boys nestled into each other and fell asleep comforted in the fact that the other was there and holding them.

**Once again I am sorry about the wait but I want this story to flow smoothly and in order for that to happen I have to put a lot of thought into each chapter. And I have to decide what color will be the next chapter (probably should have done that from the start but oh well). And I have been dealing with a personal issue, but that is resolved for the most part so it will not prevent me from updating. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I have no idea when the next one will be up…I will try and post it by Saturday. **


	3. Light Pink (Admiration)

**Well for starters, I know that in the last chapter's author note I said about a year had past since chapter one. So I am going to clarify. There is an eight month gap between the first and second chapter. There is a one month gap between last chapter and this one. Also I am sorry that this update took a while but I was working on a chapter and happened to look down and glance at the colors. Well that gave me some ideas so now I have this chapter and another one before the one I was working on. Also I was going to post this yesterday but I had a family emergency. Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 2 and to everyone who has favorited/followed this story!**

**P.S I would like to dedicate this chapter to LoveSparkle, who helped me get over almost two weeks worth of writers block. And this lovely girl gave me an idea for this chapter. And possibly another one for a different chapter. So thank you LoveSparkle!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**Chapter Three: The Light Pink Rose (meaning: Admiration) and the Red Rose (meaning: Courage)**

Jennifer slowly followed the path that her son had just taken. She paused outside the door when she heard the heart-wrenching sobs her son was letting out. The red head slowly opened the door and felt her heart break even more when she saw the blonde curled up on his bed sobbing into his pillow.

"Oh baby." Jennifer whispered. She moved to the bed and sat down on the edge. The mother gently pulled her son into her lap. She rocked them back and forth, trying to think of something to help her little boy. Almost as if he knew what his mother was thinking, he said the answer to her question. "Logan." Jennifer paused for a moment before asking, "What was that honey?" The blonde choked back a sob and repeated the name only louder this time.

Jennifer then knew what her son wanted and some part of her was hurt because in his time of need, her son was turning to someone else. She sat the boy down on his bed and made the short trip to the neighbor's house. She rang the doorbell and gave a sad smile to the woman who answered. "Jennifer it is good to see you. Why don't you come in?" The red head politely declined, explained the situation, and asked to speak to her son. Joanna called for Logan and the two mothers patiently waited for the boy.

When Logan saw Mama Knight at the door with a sad expression he quickened his pace. "Is everything alright, Mama Knight?" The ex-Texan asked in a small voice. "No sweetie Kendall-." Logan cut her off by dashing past her and dashed straight to the blonde's room, knowing that the blonde needed him. The two had a weird sixth sense that let them know when the other needed him. The brunette had that feeling dwelling within him for the past thirty minutes, but ignored it knowing that if anything was wrong Mama Knight would call his mom. He wished he had listened to the feeling; he could have been there sooner.

The brunette opened the bedroom door and quickly closed it. He watched as the blonde's head whipped up and their eyes locked. And then in the most child-like manner one could manage when in the boy's predicament, the blonde reached his arms out with his puppy dog eyes pleading for the brunette and whimpered out, "Logie."

The older boy quickly rushed over to his best friend and scooped him up in his arms and sat him on his lap. The younger boy leaned on the brunette and buried his face in the crook of the brown-eyed boy's neck. Kendall fisted the boy's shirt and pulled him closer. Logan pressed a gentle kiss to his friend's forehead and proceeded to whisper calming words into the hazel green eyed boy's ear.

When the blonde was calm enough to talk, Logan asked him what was wrong. Kendall took in a shaky breath before telling the brunette what happened.

***Flashback***

_Kendall walked into his house and took his shoes off. He had just gotten back from playing over at Logan's house. He saw his mother in the kitchen and gave her a toothy smile. She gave him a warm smile and asked how his day was. "It was good. I can't wait until dad gets home." Kendall answered as he plopped down on the couch. Jennifer shot her son a knowing smile and returned to her previous action. The blonde's father had promised to take him to the ice rink today after he got home from work. It was an award for the blonde doing well in school (not that Kendall was failing but his father liked to award his son for getting A's and B's). Kendall looked around and noticed that his little sister was no where to be found. "Mom, where is Katie?" Jennifer told her son that she had put Katie to bed that way the three year old would not be able to tag along and interrupt his time with his father. Kendall nodded and turned on the television. A few minutes later he heard the phone ring. He watched as his mother answered the phone. After she said a few words she quickly stepped outside onto the patio. This made the boy's curious but he knew better then to eavesdrop on his mother's phone conversations. A few minutes later, his mother returned and Kendall felt his heart break. His mother had tears running down her face and she looked heart-broken. "Momma, what's wrong? You can tell me and when daddy gets home we can tell him together. He will make everything better. He always does." The blonde failed to notice how his mother choked out a sob at the mention of his father's name. She made her way over to the blonde and sat beside him. "Baby, we need to talk about you father." Kendall slowly nodded and stayed silent as his mother took a deep breath. "Honey, daddy isn't coming home anymore." The blonde gave his mother a confused look. What did she mean he wasn't coming home? Jennifer quickly understood that the blonde was confused; she had not properly explained it to the boy. "Honey, there was a car accident and your father was involved. He was hit by a drunk driver. He didn't make it." Kendall's face morphed into one of shock. "Momma, are you saying that dad is…dead?" The blonde felt tears roll down his face. His dad couldn't be dead. Kendall needed him. "Yes honey. Daddy is dead." Kendall closed his eyes before getting up and dashing to his room."_

***End Flashback***

Throughout telling the story, the blonde had started crying again. By the end of it he was sobbing uncontrollably and the boy being straddled was doing all he could to make his friend stop crying. "Shh, Kennie I promise you everything will be alright. Your dad is in a better place now. He will always be with you." Logan repeatedly whispered until Kendall stopped crying. The ex-Texan thought the hockey player in his lap had fallen asleep but was surprised when the blonde removed his head from the brunette's neck.

And then those hazel green eyes that always seemed to make Logan's heart skip a beat when they were locked onto his chocolate brown one's found his gaze (little did the brunette know that he had the same effect on the blonde).And just like expected, Logan's heart skipped a beat but he didn't know what that meant and he would put off finding out why those eyes had that effect on him until after his blonde friend was okay.

Kendall leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, letting his lips linger there for a moment or two. Then the boy moved his head until it was resting on Logan's shoulder. "I love you Logan." Kendall whispered breaking the silence. Logan tightened his grip on the boy and whispered, "I love you too Kennie."

The blonde moved off of his best friend and pushed him until he was lying on the bed. He then motioned with his head for the brunette to move to the top of the bed. The boy did as he was asked and waited for the blonde's next move. Kendall made his way onto the bed and crawled towards the boy. Logan knew a cuddle session was in store because that is how the boys comfort each other.

The boy on his back noticed that his blonde friend seemed a little hesitant to cuddle with him which is just not Kendall like. The brunette shot the younger boy a confused look and received a shy smile in return. Logan smiled a small smile and got even more confused when Kendall put a hand on each of his knees.

The brown-eyed hockey player allowed the blonde to spread his legs and crawl between them. Kendall then slowly lowered himself until he was lying completely on top of Logan. He scooted down and stopped when his ear was pressed right up against Logan's heart with the heartbeat strong in his ear. It played a soothing lullaby to the blonde that helped calm him down enough for him to realize that he was tired but there was one thing that prevented him from surrendering to the need to sleep.

Logan merely wrapped his arms around the blonde allowing his hands to rest on the blonde's shoulder blades. He trailed his fingertips along the back of the boy on top of him. Kendall nestled down onto the older boy as Logan trailed his hands up towards the blonde's head. Logan slowly started running fingers through the blonde's hair. "Logie, will you spend the night with me? Please I just need you here right now." Kendall questioned in a small voice. "Of course I will Kennie. You don't even need to ask." Logan felt Kendall's body relax and felt the blonde place his arms right against the side of Logan's chest.

The brunette rubbed the blonde's back with one hand and played with his hair using the other. The two boys performed their nighttime ritual of saying "good night" and "I love you" before giving each other a kiss on the cheek with Kendall's head going back to its previous position. Kendall's breathing slowly evened out signaling that the blonde was asleep. Logan started drifting off to sleep but was startled awake when he was shaken by someone. He opened his eyes to see their mothers standing over him. "Logan, dear, are you going to stay here tonight?" His mother asked.

"Yes ma'am. Kendall wants me to stay here with him. And I think he might need it. Is that okay with y'all?" Both mothers nodded before giving each boy a peck on their head and Mama Knight grabbed a blanket to cover the boys. The women then silently left the room. Logan looked down at his best friend and felt his heart break a little at the tear tracks on his face.

The brunette stopped moving as the blonde started too simultaneously. Kendall wormed his way up the boy's body and only stopped when his head was nestled in the crook of Logan's neck. The younger boy then began to whimper and clenched the brunette's shirt. Logan wrapped his arms tighter around the sleeping boy and he whispered, "Shh. It's okay Kennie. I'm right here and nothing can hurt you. You are safe. I promise you."

The blonde relaxed once again and snuggled up closer to the boy he was laying on. He moved one last time before whispering a small "Logie." The brunette smiled at the fact that he was the one on the blonde's mind. The brown-eyed boy rested his head on his friend's head and let sleep consume him.

***The Day of the Funeral***

Kendall slowly made his way out of the car and he looked around the cemetery. He was looking for his rock, the one person who could make everything better. The longer the blonde could not find him, the more anxious the blonde became. He jumped when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. The blonde turned to see who the person was and relief flowed through him. "Logie." The blonde hockey player quickly wrapped around his best friend and buried his face in the crook of the brunette's neck. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of the boy's head. "Are you okay Kendall?"

Kendall nodded and whispered, "I'm fine now that you are here. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to find you." Logan just pulled the boy closer. "We would have found each other eventually. We are seated right next to each other." Kendall shook his head and mumbled, "That would have been too long without you. I don't want to be away from you right now." Logan merely smiled.

"Logan and Kendall we need to get to our seats. The funeral is about to begin." Kendall moved over to Logan's side and tightened his grip around Logan's chest. Logan placed his right arm over the slightly taller boy's shoulder. The brunette guided Kendall to their seat and heard the younger boy whimper when he realized that he would have to let go of his best friend. "I'll be right beside you." Logan whispered into the blonde's ear, but both boys knew that even though they were right beside each other, the distance would still be too great.

The two boys slowly sat down side by side (Logan was on Kendall's right with Jennifer to Kendall's left and beside her was Katie). Kendall reached out and grabbed Logan's hand. He glanced at the casket and knowing that this would be the last time he ever see his dad caused him to let out a sob; then the boy started crying uncontrollably.

The blonde's mother heard the sob. Jennifer turned to comfort her other child and opened her arm. When her free arm remained open, she turned her head to the right. Her heart warmed a little at the sight that greeted her.

Kendall was turned to his right and curled into Logan. The blonde had his head buried in the crook of the other boy's neck, effectively muffling his sobs, and Logan had his arms wrapped around Kendall holding the blonde as if his life depended on it. She could see Logan's lips moving pressed up against her son's ear and could only guess that Logan was whispering comforting words to the boy.

Kendall fisted the front of the boy's shirt and pulled the brown-eyed boy closer seeking out the comfort that he could only find in his best friend. Logan tightened his grip on the boy in his arms knowing that Kendall needed the comfort. Kendall kept trying to pull the boy closer but they could only get so close. When Kendall tried once again to pull his best friend closer only to fail, Logan whispered in the blonde's ear. "Kennie, I can't get any closer. I am already as close to you as possible."

Kendall whimpered and shot Logan a pleading look. Logan gave him an apologetic smile in return. Kendall needed to be closer to Logan. There was still too much distance between the two of them. Kendall shot a glance towards his mother and was met with a sad smile. The hazel eyed boy prayed that his mother would understand why he was about to do what he was going to do because he really needed this right now.

Kendall took a deep breath to steady himself before he pushed into Logan more than he already was. This in turn forced the brunette to sit in his seat properly and gave Kendall the opportunity to climb into the available lap and that he did. When Logan didn't automatically wrap his arms around him again Kendall buried his face into Logan's neck and began to whimper. That got a response from the older boy who instantly hugged the blonde pulling him as close as possible. Kendall fisted the brunette's shirt and ever so slowly began to stop crying because honestly…the boy was out of tears to cry.

Logan placed a gentle kiss to the blonde's forehead and rested his head on top of Kendall's. He was honestly surprised that one of their mother's had not said something to them but he figured that they were allowing it because Kendall needed the comfort. That and the fact that the younger boy had a death grip on his shirt. Logan gently swayed back and forth while he whispered comforting words into his friend's ear. Logan rubbed Kendall's back in what he hoped was a comforting manner because when his mother did it to him, it always calmed him down.

Kendall slowly pulled away from Logan's neck and looked into the brown eyes that showed sympathy and sadness. Logan felt like his breath was taken from him due to the huge pain in his chest when he saw the pain in those hazel green eyes. Logan wanted to just take the pain away from the blonde but he couldn't do that so he would settle for helping the blonde deal with it.

Logan reached up and cupped Kendall's face with his hands and used his thumb to wipe away the tears. Kendall sniffled and gave Logan a small smile that didn't quite reach his smile. Logan leaned forward and pecked his best friend on the cheek (a common thing between the two friends). "I'm here for you, Kennie." Kendall gave Logan a genuine smile and pecked the boy on the cheek. "I know Logie and I am so glad to have you. Especially right now because I need a best friend."

With that Kendall placed his head on Logan's chest and let the older boy comfort him. The two remained in this situation for the remainder of the funeral.

***One Month***

Logan walked into the Knight's house and took his shoes off. Mama Knight and Katie were currently over at his house and had asked the young boy to go and play with Kendall. Logan knew that the mothers wanted to talk uninterrupted. Not that he was going to complain because it gave him the perfect time to give Kendall his surprise.

Two nights ago Logan had overheard Kendall talking to himself. He overheard Kendall talking about how he was weak because he couldn't help his family the way that his father had and that he was letting his father down because he was acting too much like a child and not being responsible and helping his mother enough.

He made his way to the kitchen and looked through the cabinets until he found what he was looking for. He filled the glass with water and placed his surprise inside it. He carefully picked up the vase. Logan slowly made his way to the blonde hockey player's room. He quietly opened the door, while holding the vase against his chest. He glanced around the room and smiled when he saw a lump under the blonde's blanket. The brunette set the vase down on the night stand and crept over to the blonde's bed.

The older boy carefully lifted the forest green cover and slid into bed. He then laid on his back and pulled the sleeping taller boy to his chest. His right hand automatically went to play with the blonde hair. He rested his head atop of the younger boy's head. The brown-eyed boy felt the other's fist clench his shirt and nuzzle the brunette's shirt with his cheek while he moaned. "Logie." He heard a groggy voice say. "I'm right here Kennie."

Kendall sat up and rubbed his eyes. Logan smiled at how child like he acted which was a nice contrast to the Kendall that he had been seeing the last few weeks. The blonde was trying to be the man of the house and rarely hung out with his friends. Logan sat up on the bed and moved back until he was resting against the headboard. "Kennie I got you something." The ex-Texan said in a small voice. Kendall's eyes light up and he quickly straddled the brunette. "What is it Logie?"

Logan reached over towards the nightstand and grabbed the item from the vase. Kendall gasped when he saw the single light pink rose. "Logie…" Logan handed the rose to Kendall and made sure to lock his chocolate brown eyes onto the hazel green eyes that belonged to his best friend. The brunette took a deep breath.

"A few days ago, I heard you in here talking about how you are weak and about your father. Your father would want you to help your mother, but he would still want you to be a kid too. And you are not weak Kendall. Your father just knew what to do because he was wiser than us. You are so strong. You are helping your mother cook, clean, garden, watch Katie and you still do well in school and play hockey too. And that is called being responsible and dealing with all of this is proof that you are strong. There are very few kids our age that would be able to deal with all of that Kennie. And you are doing it so well. You are handling better than I would have. I would be a sobbing mess right now. So maybe you are not physically strong enough, but you are strong both emotionally and mentally. The pink rose is for admiration. I admire that you are so strong Kendall. And I hope that one day I will be as strong as you are Kennie."

Kendall has tears running down his face because that was what he needed to hear. He needed someone to remind him that it was okay to still act like child even with all the responsibilities added on. Logan, who had yet to realize that they were happy tears, became alarmed by the tears and quickly cupped the boy atop of him cheeks. "Kennie what's wrong now? Talk to me." The brunette prayed that he had not done the wrong thing. He just thought that since Kendall gave him a rose in his time of need that he would return the favor. He was beginning to think it was a bad idea.

Kendall surged forward and hugged the other boy as tight as he could. "That was exactly what I need to hear Logie. You understand me like no one else does. You truly are my best friend. Thank you so much for the rose. And you already are as strong as me Logie" Logan hugged the blonde back just as tightly and kissed the top of his head.

He chuckled when he heard the blonde let out a yawn. Sure the boy had been asleep when he came over, but he had been dealing with so much stress that Logan figured he wasn't sleeping well. "Hey Kennie, what do you think about having a lazy day? We can stay in our pajamas and just do nothing but stay in bed for the rest of the day." Kendall nodded and got off the brunette. He placed the rose back in the vase and went to his dresser. He opened the drawer and produced a pair of sweatpants and a tee-shirt. "You need to change into your pjs first Logie."

Logan grabbed the clothes and quickly changed before crawling back under the covers beside the blonde. The younger boy pushed the brunette onto his back and placed his head on his chest where the beat of Logan's heart was right under his ear. The blonde had named it his own personal lullaby because it was the most soothing sound in the world. _I wonder if my heart beat would be Logan's personal lullaby_.

But the blonde didn't focus on his thought for too long because being wrapped up in Logan's arms was giving him the feeling of warmth and security that he needed. "You are spending the night aren't you?" Logan nodded and gave a quiet yes as an answer. Kendall kissed Logan's cheek and smiled when he did the same. "I love you Logie." Kendall whispered as he moved to return his head to Logan's chest. "I love you too, Kennie." Logan said as his right hand began playing with the hockey captain's hair.

Logan smiled when he felt the blonde clench his shirt. He recognized the steady rise and fall of the boy's chest signaling that he had fallen asleep. Logan nuzzled his nose into the blonde hair and let the warmth that could only be described as Kendall lull him into a peaceful sleep.

**So I know this one was a lot of Logan comforting Kendall, but the poor boys dad just died. He needed the comfort. And if Logan came off as too mature in this chapter, it is only because I could see him as a mature young Logan because he appears that way in the show to me. I think I might stop writing this because…well I don't know why. I guess I am just feeling a bit down and need some one to basically guilt trip me into writing so I can stay on top of it. Anyone wanna do it? Ha-ha and truthfully I just want a Rusher best friend that I can fan girl with but I do not have one. Oh well so do y'all think I should continue writing of just stop. Anyways please read and review and I am sorry about the long wait.**


	4. Yellow (I Care)

**So obviously I didn't quit writing. And you can thank 88Cupid'sChokehold88, DramaJen89, kat4543, and LoveSparkle for that because of their lovely reviews. (P.S LoveSparkle and 88Cupid'sChokehold88 had me laughing). Thank you to everyone following this story and to those that have reviewed (Scarlett, I Love KL, iggle731, and those mentioned above). And once again thank you to LoveSparkle (who gets another chapter dedication for basically telling me the plot of this chapter) who is giving me so many ideas for future chapters and she gave me the idea for this chapter! This girl is a genius! So without further ado here is chapter 4. **

**Special P.S for I Love KL: I will be doing that color! And I have already planned it out. So you can look forward to that chapter. It will be chapter 11 if everything goes according to plan. **

**Now a P.S for everyone: If you have a color you would like used in this story, you can leave it in a review or PM me. Also I do take little drabble request because they help clear my writers block. **

**Oh and mini freak out session: Titled Heart reviewed my story! I am a huge fan of her Kogan stories! Seriously you should check them out after you read this chapter of course! Okay and now onto the story! **

**P.S: So Big Time Rush didn't win, but I am slightly happy because rumbleroar846 updated "Bad Boys Know What They Want". And I love that story. Seriously it is my favorite fanfic story of all time. It has gang leader Kendall and shy, nerdy Logan and they are in love and it is drama free for the most part (I think some writer's over do the drama) and it is so perfect. Kendall treats Logan like a precious gem and ugh this story always gets my Kogan feels going. You should go read it (it does have smut in it thought) after you read this. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the right to have a long author's note. **

**Last P.S: It's my birthday! So my present to myself is trying to update either twice in the same day or two days in a row. **

**Chapter Four: The Yellow Rose (meaning: I Care)**

Kendall rushed down the steps and ran to the living room. He plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote. The blonde flipped through the channels and finally settled on the hockey channel. He nestled down into the couch and couldn't help but smile at how quiet the house was. His mother and Katie had just left 10 minutes ago.

It was a rare occurrence that the blonde had the house to himself. The only reason he had the house to himself was because Katie had her first ballerina performance today and his mother had to take her. The hockey player had been invited to go along but declined because he did not want to spend his Saturday watching a bunch of girls dancing.

Kendall silently watched as the Minnesota Wild scored yet another goal making the score 3 to 1 with the Wilds winning. Kendall let out a "yes" before deciding that he wanted a snack from the kitchen. He passed by the kitchen window and stopped when he saw a car pull into the house next door. The blonde smiled when he saw a small brunette get out of the car. It was as if Logan knew that Kendall was watching him because he turned and his smiled widened when he locked eyes with the blonde.

The two boys shared a wave and then Kendall watched as Logan went into his house. The blonde had wanted to hang out today but his brunette best friend had promised him that if he let him finish reading a book today he would spend all next week attached to the blonde's hip. And Kendall relented for that mere fact because he could manage one day without the brunette if that meant he got him to himself for one week. And he knew it would happen anyways because James and Carlos were at Camp Wanky Donkey for the summer, but Kendall knew how much Logan loved reading so he agreed. The blonde was startled out of his thoughts by the telephone ringing.

Kendall looked at the caller ID and smiled when he saw it was Mama Mitchell. The mothers had agreed that as long as Kendall checked in regularly with Mama Mitchell that he could stay at the house by himself and it didn't hurt that Logan promised to go to the blonde's house when he finished his book.

Kendall picked up the phone and assured Joanna that he was perfectly fine at the house by himself and promised to call if anything happened. After he hung up the phone, the hockey player walked over to the pantry and browsed through the shelves to see if he found anything appetizing. After grabbing a bag of Doritos he walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottled water. He then set the items down and reached into a cabinet to grab a bag of dog treats. He took one out and whistled before yelling out "Come here Buddy. I have a treat for you."

The hazel-eyed boy leaned against the counter and waited for the dog. When he didn't hear the padding of paws hitting the floor signaling that Buddy was headed towards the kitchen, Kendall became alarmed. Buddy always came when someone said the word "treat". The blonde slowly moved around the house calling out the dog's name.

The boy checked every room in the house in case the dog got locked in one of the rooms. When searching the rooms came up with no results, the blonde decided to go check in the back yard. He figured that maybe Buddy went outside when his mom checked on her rose garden this morning. The boy grabbed the cordless phone and took it outside with him just in case Mama Mitchell decided to call.

Kendall opened the backdoor and looked around the yard. "Buddy, come here boy." The blonde made his was towards the play set that their mother had put in the backyard for Katie. On hot days like today Buddy liked to lay under the slide and cool off. But unfortunately for the blonde, Buddy was not there. Kendall looked around the yard to see if he could find another place where Buddy could be.

Then Kendall spotted his mother's rose garden. He slowly walked until he reached the little path his mother had made that lead to the clearing in the middle where there was a concrete circle. It was put there because his mother would practice yoga in the morning outside during the summer. The blonde's smile widened when he saw Buddy lying in the circle. Kendall quickened his pace until he was beside the dog and he kneeled down. He placed his hand on top of the dog's head.

"Buddy I have been looking for you. Come on, let's go get a treat." When the dog still did not move, Kendall ran his hand down the dog's body until it rested on the Siberian husky's chest. The smile slowly fell when he noticed that the dog was not breathing. "Buddy, come on wake up. You can't be dead. Get up. Come on Buddy get up."

Kendall frantically wiped at his cheeks to clear his eyes of the tears that were slowly forming in the corners of his eyes. He gently shook the dog and when Buddy still didn't respond Kendall let his head fall to rest on Buddy's chest and he sobbed uncontrollably.

He reached down and grabbed the house phone beside him. The hockey player dialed his mother's number. He waited patiently until she answered the phone. "Mom I need you to come home. It's really important."

He heard his mother sigh, "Kendall, what is so important?"

Kendall took a few deep breaths to calm himself. When he finally managed to get his breathing under control he answered her question. "Mom, Buddy is dead. I found him in the rose garden. I need you to come home so we can bury him" The blonde heard his mother let out a sigh.

"Kendall, honey, I am really sorry that Buddy died but Katie's recital has started and I can't just pull her off the stage. We will be home in two hours. Can it wait till then or you can have Logan help you do it."

Kendall sighed and told his mother that he would have Logan come over and help him…which he knew would give him more comfort because Kendall always found more comfort in Logan than in his mother. And also he knew that Katie had been excited about the recital and would be mad at Kendall for ruining it.

At this point Kendall had managed to stop crying. The blonde then dialed Logan's home phone number and waited for Mama Mitchell to answer the phone. "Is everything okay Kendall?" The hazel-eyed boy answered rather quickly. "I need to talk to Logan please."

"Okay dear." Kendall stroked Buddy's fur while trying to keep more tears at bay. He wouldn't cry until Logan got here…then he could cry on the brunette's shoulder. He listened as Joanna told Logan that Kendall was on the phone. He heard a sigh be let out and then the smaller boy's voice.

"Kendall you promised to leave me alone until I finish the book and I am not finished yet." Kendall smiled because the tone the brunette used was so child-like, which was the opposite of what he was expecting. "You broke your promise you know."

Kendall swallowed before saying, "Logan I know I broke my promise but this is really important." The blonde heard an annoyed sigh on the other end of the line. "Kendall you always say this and it is always the same. You just say that so I run over to your house and when I get there, you just wanna hang out. So today you will have to wait until I finish my book to hang out. I will only be another thirty minutes. Bye Kennie."

It took a minute for Kendall to process the fact that Logan had hung up on him. When he heard the dial tone he hung up and felt tears leak down his face. Logan had told Kendall no. He hadn't even let the blonde explain why he was calling. And that's when a horrible thought hit the blonde.

_No one cares about me_. _That's why mom chose Katie over me. That's why Logan chose a book over me. They don't care about me anymore. They probably never cared. Well mother probably cares she just knows how much this means to Katie…and she did offer to come but I told her no. But Logan doesn't care about me. Logie doesn't care about me anymore. _

And that last thought kept running through the young boy's mind as he laid his head down on the dog's chest and proceeded to cry because that was the only thing that he could think to do right now. He had to come to terms with the fact that his best friend…well ex-best friend no longer cared about him. And the pain that he felt was heart-wrenching. It was so painful that it almost took his breath away.

***With Logan***

Logan sighed as he put his book down and stretched as best as he could while he was sitting. Now that the brunette had finished reading his book that he was obsessed with, he could focus on other things. Like the fact that he had blown off his best friend. But the brunette had been trying to finish the book for three weeks and he thought he would be able to finish it when school let out last week but he had been spending every day with the blonde.

So the brunette promised himself that he would finish it today. And he did just that but something was off. Normally when Logan did what he did earlier to Kendall, the blonde would call and call until Logan caved. But Kendall didn't do that earlier and it was worrying Logan; it had been ever since the phone call but Logan's need to finish the book overrode his worry. But now that the book was finished, the worry was coming back full force.

The brunette walked to his window and peered over at the Knight household. He had the perfect view of the Knight's backyard. He glanced around the yard and spotted Kendall in the rose garden. Logan smiled when he saw the blonde and his dog. But the smile soon faded when he remembered how he had treated Kendall earlier. The guilt set in and Logan knew he needed to apologize to the blonde and fast.

Logan rushed out of his room and down the steps, nearly tripping in his effort to get to the blonde as quick as possible. He hurried to his back door and dashed over to the other boy's yard. He only slowed when he got within a few feet of the blonde. He felt his heart begin to break at the sight that greeted him.

His best friend was on the ground leaning over his dog, Buddy. But that's not what broke Logan's heart. It was the sobbing that Kendall was doing. And being the genius that he was, Logan managed to put two and two together to figure out that Buddy had died. Logan felt horrible. Had he known that this was why the blonde was crying he would have been over immediately.

_I'm a horrible friend. I should have let him explain. I could have been over here comforting him but instead I was reading a book. Way to go Logan. Well at least I am here now. Lesson learned always go to Kendall when he calls. Ugh, I cannot believe I chose a book over Kendall. No, focus on Kendall, your best friend needs you right now. _

Kendall must have been lost in his sorrow Logan figured because the blonde had yet to notice the brunette's presence. Logan felt his own eyes prick with tears because of the pain his best friend felt. Logan slowly made his way over to the blonde and kneeled down next to him. He wrapped his right arm around Kendall's shoulders and set his left hand on the blonde's left shoulder. He leaned his forehead against the blonde's head. He let out a rugged breath and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of the blonde's head.

Logan felt Kendall stir in his embrace and thought the blonde was going to turn into him but he was wrong. Kendall moved his left hand and shoved the brunette off of him causing the smaller boy to fall back, just managing to catch himself with his arms. "Go away Logan." Kendall spat at his best friend. The blonde felt slightly guilty when hurt flooded through the other's eyes but he remembered that when he needed the brunette earlier, he was not there.

The ex-Texan was truly hurt. His best friend never talked to him in that tone…now that he was thinking about it, the blonde had never told him to go away. But Logan also understood and he knew the blonde was hurting and probably felt betrayed because Logan wasn't there when he needed him (and Kendall was always there for Logan). "Kennie, look I know you're sad about Buddy but you didn't have to push me away. I am trying to comfort you."

Kendall frowned and cut Logan off. "I'm not just sad that Buddy died Logan. I'm hurt because no cares about me. I called you and you didn't come. You told me there something more important. It hurts that Buddy died, but it hurts way more that you were not here Logan. You are my best friend. You are supposed to be there for me when no one else is. And you weren't. You blow me off. I'm always there for you Logan and the one time I really need you…you aren't here. I bet you don't even care about me because if you did then you would have been here when I first called."

Both of the boys were now crying. Logan slowly stood up and slowly made his way over to Kendall. He went to put a hand on the blonde's shoulder but stopped when Kendall took a step back. "Kennie, you know I care about you."

Kendall once again cut Logan off. "No Logan I don't know that you care. You weren't here when I needed you. You chose some stupid book over me, your best friend. So tell me how that makes me think you care about me. You know what Logan…just leave me alone." Kendall turned around and kneeled down next to the dog again. He placed his head back on the dog's chest and silently began crying again. Logan slowly made his way to he blonde despite what he said. He placed a hand on Kendall's shoulder which caused the blonde to shrug him off. "Logan I really want you to leave me alone. So do me a favor and leave."

Logan pulled his hand back and held back his sobs. He turned around and slowly began walking back to his house. Halfway there, Logan turned back around and stared at Kendall, but when the blonde didn't look back he understood that the blonde really did want to be alone. The brunette sighed out and walked in a trance all the way up to his room.

This pain hurt. It was one of the worst pains he had ever felt. Kendall told Logan to leave him alone and was angry with Logan. And the blonde had never been angry at Logan before so this was something Logan didn't know how to deal with. At this point Logan was sobbing into his pillow. He knew he needed to cry until he felt better so he could logically look at the situation.

Twenty minutes later and Logan had calmed down enough to let his brain work its magic. The brunette knew that Kendall had only said what he did in a fit of being hurt so he wanted to hurt Logan too. _Well at least I think he did. I need to make it up to him. But it has to be something big. Something to show him that I really do care about him…but what can I do? _

The boy tangled both hands in his hair and tugged on his brunette locks. He had to think of something. What would Kendall want? What could Logan get him? He had to solve two problems with one present. Thirty minutes later the answer came to him. Now he just needed the approval and help of someone else. The brunette grabbed the phone in his room and dialed the number. After two rings the phone was answered.

"Is everything okay Logan?"

"Well I need to ask you something."

***With Kendall* **

Kendall listened as the brunette left him alone. Despite what he said, he wanted Logan to stay. But then again he didn't want Logan around if the brunette didn't care for him. After ten more minutes of crying, Kendall decided that it was time to say good-bye to his childhood best friend. He walked into the tool shed and grabbed a shovel. Kendall looked around the yard. He had to find the perfect place to bury Buddy.

The blonde finally decided to bury Buddy beneath a tree in his backyard that the pair had spent a fair amount of time under together. He smiled as he remembered some of his favorite times with his canine pal. The hockey player walked over to the tree and started digging. He dug and dug until there was a hole big enough for the dog to fit in. Then the blonde lifted the dog into his arms and placed him gently into the hole. Kendall pet the dog's head one last time before he began to cover him up. Once he was finished burying the dog, he went inside to take a shower.

Kendall shut the back door and fought back tears all the way to his room. The blonde shut his bedroom door and walked into the bathroom. The hazel-eyed hockey player turned the water on and adjusted it until it was warm enough for him. He quickly shed himself of his clothes and got in the shower. The boy quickly washed off before leaning against the shower wall.

He allowed the hot water to ease his tense muscles and clear his mind. The blonde decided that what he needed right now was to sleep. He shut the water off and grabbed a towel. The hazel-eyed boy dried off and went to his bedroom to get dressed.

He didn't care that it was still early in the afternoon. The blonde climbed into bed and pulled the covers up. He knew that his mother and Katie would be home soon and he didn't want to be bothered. Fortunately for the blonde, he was asleep within minutes.

***With Mama Knight* (very brief)**

Jennifer unlocked the front door and told Katie to go change out of the ballerina outfit she had on. The red-head walked into the living room, assuming that since the television was on, Kendall must be watching it. However that was not the case. Jennifer walked to the back door. She scanned the yard and while she did not find her son, she did find where Buddy had been buried.

Finally the mother of two went to check her son's room. She quietly opened the door and felt her heart break at the sight. Her baby boy was curled up under the covers with tear tracks down his face. She crept over to his bed and sat on the edge of it. The mother ran her fingers through blonde hair. When Kendall's eyelids fluttered open, she gave him a sad smile. "Oh baby. Are you okay honey? Anything you want to talk about?"

When Kendall shook his head, Jennifer raised her eyebrows. Kendall let out a sigh. "Mom I appreciate the concern, but I want to be left alone so I can sleep. She nodded her head before placing a kiss on top of the blonde's forehead. "Sleep tight. I love you." She whispered in a loving voice. "I love you too mom," came the sleepy voice of her son. She exited the room, making sure to shut the door behind her, to go tell Katie that Buddy died.

***The Next Morning* **

Kendall woke up and stretched as he adjusted to the light flooding into the room via the window. The blonde sat up in his bed and went to get his clothed for the day before doing his morning ritual. After that he went downstairs to have breakfast. He saw his mother and Katie were already eating. He fixed a plate and joined them at the table. "Good morning mom, Katie." The young girl grunted back and he chuckled because his baby sister is not a morning person.

His mother smiled at him. "Kendall, Katie and I are having a mother-daughter day. Now if you want me to cancel I can." Kendall smiled and answered, "No mom. You and Katie go have your mother-daughter day." When his mother opened her mouth to complain, Kendall simply shook his head. The three talked as they finished their breakfast. When they finished, they took their dishes to the sink and went their separate ways. The females whet to get ready while Kendall settled on the couch and turned the television on. Thirty minutes later, his mother and Katie were leaving.

After watching an episode of "Spongebob Squarepants" Kendall turned the television off and went outside. It seemed like his feet automatically walked him towards Buddy's grave. The blonde sunk to his knees beside the grave. He didn't cry this time because he was happy for Buddy because he was in a better place now.

A few peaceful moments passed before Kendall is pushed sideways by an unknown force. The hazel-eyed hockey player glanced to his left to and was met with the most adorable puppy he had ever seen. It had the body of a Siberian husky and the coloring of a German shepherd.

The puppy moved so it could place its paws on the boy's chest and licked his face. It was only then did Kendall notice something on the dog's neck. He moved the collar until he had the perfect view of a yellow rose. Attached to the rose was a note that read, _To Kendall, From Logan. I do care about you and I love you. _

The blonde whipped his head towards Logan's house but was surprised to find Logan standing next to him. "I really do care about you Kennie. And I truly am sorry for picking a book over you. That's not what best friends do. I'm sorry I made you feel like I didn't care about you. The yellow rose on the dog's collar means I care. I will always care about you Kennie. I hope you can forgive me."

Kendall smiled softly at the brunette. The taller boy felt dumb for even thinking that Logan didn't care about him. "I forgive you Logie. And I'm sorry for thinking you didn't care. Forgive me? And about the dog…" Logan walked over to his best friend.

"You know I forgive you Kennie. I got him for you. I know he can't replace Buddy, but I thought he could help you with dealing with Buddy's death. I asked your mom if it was okay and she said yes. So if you want to keep him you can."

Kendall launched himself forwards and tackled the smaller boy into the ground. "Of course I want to keep him! Thank you so much Logie. You are the best friend ever! I love you!" Kendall finished by placing a kiss to Logan's cheek. Logan turned his head and pressed a soft kiss to the blonde's forehead. "You are my best friend too Kennie! I love you!"

The moment was interrupted when the dog licked both of the boy's cheeks. "What are you going to name him?" Logan suddenly asked. Kendall thought for a moment before saying, "His name will be Macks." Logan smiled wide and nodded his head in agreement. "I like that name." Kendall suddenly got a mischievous smirk on his face. "Hey Logie guess what?" Logan cautiously asked "What?" Kendall put a hand on his shoulder before yelling, "You're it." Logan was caught by surprise so it gave Kendall a head start.

The two boys were so caught up in playing tag while Macks ran along with them that they failed to notice to mother's sitting on Logan's back porch sharing a knowing smile.

**So sorry about Kendall finding the dead dog in the rose garden…I didn't plan on it and the new dogs name is pronounced like Max…just spelt differently. And I know it was long but...I wanted to make up for the wait. The idea came to my while I was typing. Okay so my lovely readers this is very IMPORTANT! I need everyone's input because well I just do. I need everyone to either PM me or review and leave your answer. I need you all to help me decide who will be the dominant person in the relationship or if they should be equal. I need to know so I can start setting it up because right now it can go either way though I must say… I love dominant Logan but I want the readers input. The one that gets the must votes wins. So just say "Logan" or "Kendall" or "Equal". Thank you to all those that are reading and reviewing! It really means a lot to me! The next update should be sooner (maybe tomorrow) because I have the majority of it done. *feels like I need some kind of saying for when I leave but I can't think of one***

**P.S I promise to never have an author's note like the one in this chapter again! And Big Time Rush should have won! And did you see the Kogan moments in the Kids Choice Awards? **


	5. Light Pink and Yellow

**Okay so the votes have been counted. I really liked how this chapter turned out. And I was unable to write on a regular basis because I was visiting family and then I found out there was Logan drama and I had to figure out what that was about, and I left my notes for colors at home so I am trying to remember what they are. So sorry about the late update (later than I told you guys), even though it is my fastest update too, so I apologize but I made this chapter extra long. And last chapter made some people cry and to them, I apologize. So on to the more important matter, the winner is...revealed in this chapter. Thanks to those who voted and have reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story. And I know that they might be too young to have a cell phone…but it explains it in the story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. I do not own the movie "Hop" (which is hilarious). **

**Chapter 5: Light Pink (Perfect happiness)and Yellow (Gladness/Joy) **

**P.S totally just noticed that I have only been using light pink and yellow but the good news is that these two colors are done with) And I couldn't proofread this because I didn't have time but I will do that either Sunday evening or Monday. **

Kendall awoke and smiled when he realized what today was. It was his and Logan's one year friendaversary. He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his cell phone that his mother brought him two weeks ago. He quickly unlocked the phone and sent Logan a text.

'_Good morning Logie! Guess what today is…it's our ONE YEAR FRIENDAVERSARY! I can't wait to see you today so I can tackle you into the ground with a huge hug. Oh and you better respond because I know you are up! I love you! :)'_

Then the boy nestled down into his bed to savor the warmth it was giving him. Kendall couldn't fight the smile on his face when Macks moved to cuddle into his chest. The little rascal had only been with him a month and he was already attached. But the blonde wouldn't say that Macks was just his dog because Macks was equally attached to Logan and has spent the night with Logan on more than one occasion.

The blonde was verging on the edge of going back to sleep when his phone dinged. He smiled when he saw Logan had responded. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, effectively pushing Macks away from him a bit. He grabbed his phone, just as the puppy settled onto his chest and curled up in a ball. He quickly read what Logan wrote and smiled because it sounded like something the brunette would say.

Kendall laughed and typed up a response. _'Aw, but being dirty is fun, Logie :( And I know that you are an early riser! Happy One Year Friendaversary! :)' _

The blonde didn't wait for a response. He had to get up and get ready. The Minnesota native needed to get his chores done earlier that way he could spend the day with Logan. Plus he still had to get Logan's present. And boy was he excited to give it to the brunette.

Kendall didn't want a store brought gift for Logan. He wanted to give his best friend something that he made…well more like grew himself. The boy had been working hard to make sure it was perfect because nothing else would do for the brunette (in Kendall's mind that is). It was the prefect gift to give Logan.

The blonde figured he had spent enough time in bed and got up. He took Macks and set him on the bed beside him. Kendall stretched and sat up, slowly pulling the covers off of himself. He mad his way to his closet and grabbed a pair of blue skinny jeans before looking through his shirts. He decided on a blue, red, and gray plaid shirt with a gray t-shirt underneath it.

He headed towards his bathroom and got ready to take a shower. He made the water the right temperature before he jumped in. The boy washed his hair and body before turning the water off and drying himself with a towel. He got dressed and went to make his bed. Once he accomplished that task, he grabbed his phone and put it in his front pocket and left his room to start on his other chores.

***With Logan* (takes place during the part written above)**

Logan looked over at the picture on his bedside table and couldn't help but smile when a certain blonde boy came to mind. Their one year friendaversary (as the blonde was calling it) was today…well not really but the two best friends had agreed to celebrate the day they became best friends two weekends before school started. So they celebrated it early, but they knew that they would be loaded with work when school started and they had to get ready for the start of school next weekend.

He smiled as he reflected on what this past year had been like for him. And the only word he could think of was happiness. Their friendship was perfect and they rarely if ever fought with each other. Kendall truly was Logan's best friend. He was the most amazing person Logan had ever met and made Logan's life better.

He was brought out of his thoughts when his cell phone dinged. He couldn't help but laugh when he thought of the reason as to why they got the phone. Their mothers had gotten together and agreed to get the boys cell phones because they were tired of the late night phone calls and figured that it would be quieter around the house, at least at night, if they had cell phones. And it worked. But that wasn't important because he had Kendall waiting on a text so back to the text.

The genius read it quickly and laughed. It was so Kendall that the brunette could hear Kendall's voice in his head reading the text. He typed a response as fast as possible because Kendall tended to be an impatient texter and liked fast responses. The blonde had jokingly made fun of Logan being a slow texter so the smaller boy learned to be quick at it.

'_Good morning to you too, Kennie! And I know what today is…I'm a genius! And please don't tackle me into the ground…you will get my clothes dirty. I can't wait to see you either. And how do you know I was awake? I could have been asleep still. Happy One Year Friendaversary! I love you too! :)'_

A few minutes later, Logan got a response from Kendall and merely shook his head while chuckling due to the text. He set the phone on his nightstand not bothering to respond because it does not require one and sat up while stretching. The brunette got out of his bed and went to his closet. He grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a black, gray, and white plaid shirt. He then went to his dresser and grabbed a black t-shirt to go under it. After that the pale boy went into his bathroom to take a shower. The bookworm took a fifteen minute shower and got dressed, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows, before going back to his bedroom where he proceeded to make his bed.

The hockey goalie plopped down on his bed and closed his eyes. His mind went into overdrive as he thought about the issue that had been dominating his thoughts for the past two weeks. Logan still had yet to get Kendall a gift for their friendaversary. The genius had tried to think of something to get the blonde but he kept drawing blanks. The brunette was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a knock at his door. He sat up just as his mother poked her head in the door.

"Logan, honey I need to go into town to do an errand. Do you want to join me?" The brunette nodded, hopped off his bed, and quickly grabbed his money from his nightstand drawer. Logan picked up his phone and put it in his pocket. He then walked out of his room making sure to shut his door before going down the steps to join his mother.

***With Logan***

Joanna and Logan were walking down the street. The brunette's mother had to do a quick errand and Logan needed to find a gift for Kendall; so they decided that a trip to town was a good idea and because of the beautiful weather, they made the decision to walk. But the small boy was having trouble. His mother had already done what she needed to so they were heading home and the ex-Texan did not have a gift for Kendall. The poor brunette boy couldn't help but feel horrible.

He knew Kendall would get him something amazing and he had nothing to give the blonde. Logan had been working hard to save up money. He was doing extra chores around the house and doing things for his mother to get money. The pale boy had even saved some of his birthday money. He needed to get Kendall something but not just anything would do.

The brunette looked around and saw a tiny shop. Logan then instantly knew what to get Kendall. "Mom, I need to go into that store really quickly. I need to get something for someone." Joanna stopped and looked at the store before smiling at her son. "Go ahead and get a really pretty one for him Logan." Logan beamed at his mother before heading into the store.

He opened the door and was an elderly woman greeted him. "Well, hello there young man. How are you today? And what brings you here on this lovely day?" She said with warm eyes and a kind smile. Logan smiled and politely answered, "I am doing well. I am looking for a present for my best friend. I want to tell him that this past year has been the happiest year of my life because of him. And our friendship started because of a rose."

The woman nodded and questioned, "Hmmm very interesting, I have never heard of a rose starting a friendship. But on to the reason you are here…let's see…ah I know just the one. Come with me." The woman started walking away and Logan trailed after trusting her judgment.

They walked through little patches of roses of all different colors. A loving smile spread across Logan's face when he saw the yellow and light pink roses (those two colors held a fond place in his heart…but only when they are the color of roses). The woman stopped in front of a rose in a green vase. "This rose right here is the perfect one for you."

Logan smiled and nodded. The brown-eyed boy already knew what color of rose he was looking for. And this rose was the perfect gift for his blonde best friend. The brunette walked up to the vase and slowly picked it up after shooting the lady a questioning glance and receiving a nod in response. Then Logan felt a strange sensation.

He didn't really know what it was but as soon as he laid eyes on the rose he knew it was the perfect gift for the blonde. The brown-eyed boy knew that nothing else would do for the hockey player. What better way to say thank you to the blonde than to give him the same thing that started their friendship.

Logan turned to the lady and politely asked, "How much is it?" The lady's smile widened and she walked up to the boy placing a hand on his shoulder. "Well, since you have such a special reason for coming to get rose, I will give it to you." Logan's face morphed from a look of happiness to one of pure shock.

"Are you sure ma'am?" The genius really did want to pay for it because that was the right thing to do. "Yes son, I am sure. Now go before I change my mind." The brunette smiled and thanked her before dashing outside to his mother. She smiled when she saw what her son was holding.

"Did you find the perfect gift?" Logan gave her a lopsided smile. "Sorta I need to make one more stop." The boy had a random idea and he knew it would make Kendall's day. "Can I know what it is?" Logan smiled and shook his head, laughing when his mother briefly pouted. "I have two more presents for Kendall. I want to make today special for him."

And just like that Joanna's facile features softened and she shook her head while softly chuckling. While her son couldn't see it because of his young age, she could and she knew Jennifer would too. And the mothers enjoyed watching everything fall into place, which would lead to something amazing when the boys were old enough to understand everything.

***With Kendall* **

Kendall walked down to the end of the driveway and over to the trashcan. He lifted the lid and threw the trash bag inside before placing the lid in its original location. The hazel-eyed boy smiled when he realized that he had completed the last of his chores. The blonde sighed before looking over at Logan's house.

This is not how he wanted to spend the day. He wanted to spend the whole day with Logan celebrating their day together. But to make up for the few hours they would not get to spend together, the two mothers agreed to let Kendall and Macks spend the night with Logan. And that made both boys extremely happy because they loved spending time together.

The boy, not wanting to waste anymore time, headed back into the house and towards the back yard to go get Logan's present. He smiled when he saw his mother tending to her garden and Katie playing in her sandbox. They were doing better since his father's death and a lot of that could be contributed to the Mitchell's helping.

Logan's mother would babysit the kids and pick the boys up from hockey practice. Logan's father would come over and help with any of the jobs that required heavy work. Their brunette son went out of his way make sure that both Kendall and Katie where happy. The Mitchell's were no longer just friends, they where family in Kendall's mind.

But on to the reason why the blonde came to the back yard which was his gift to Logan. The blonde made his way over to the garden and to the rose. "Are you here to pick your rose sweetie?" Jennifer asked her son while picking the red rose in her hand.

"Yes mom. I can't wait to give it to him. He is going to be so shocked." Kendall answered while kneeling next to the rose. "Mom I need help cutting the rose. I don't want to mess up. Then I would have nothing to give him." The blonde listened as his mother told him how to correctly cut the rose from the bush without hurting it or himself. Then the blonde proceed to do what his mother said while subconsciously thinking of his brunette best friend.

And just the mere thought of Logan made Kendall pick the rose extra carefully. He did not want all of his hard work to go to waste. The blonde did not want to crush the rose because then he would have nothing to give to his best friend. And that would make Kendall a horrible friend. Plus all of his hard work would go to waste.

"Remember to take the thorns off honey or Logan and you will get hurt." Kendall's eyes widened when he heard what his mother said. He had completely forgotten about the thorns. He silently thanked his mother for reminding him because if she had not then the rose would have hurt Logan, which would in turn break Kendall's heart.

The hazel-eyed boy watched his mother take the thorns off her rose and then hesitantly did the same thing. After he successfully removed the first one, the boy continued to remove the others but with more confidence. Kendall had just finished getting the last thorn off when his cell phone dinged. He smiled when he saw who it was from.

'_Can you meet me in the park right now?_' The hockey captain asked his mother if it would be okay for him to meet Logan and received a "yes" in answer. He thanked her and sent Logan a text saying he was on his way. Kendall hopped up, dusted himself off, and headed towards the park. He was so excited to finally see Logan on their day that he dashed to the park.

***In the Park* **

Kendall walked into the park and looked around until he spotted his best friend. He dashed over to Logan and hugged him as tightly as possible, while being sure to not only hide the gift but to also not crush it. The hockey captain pressed a chaste kisses to Logan's cheek. The blonde pulled back and let a small pout to take over his facial features. "I've missed you Logie. We should have spent the whole day together, not just a few hours. It is our special day."

Logan pressed a quick kiss to Kendall's forehead. "I'm sorry Kennie. I missed you too! And as much as I would have loved to spend the whole day with you, I need to be alone to set up you're surprise. I know you will love it." The boy straddling him perked up at hearing the mention of a surprise.

"Okay Logie, what is my surprise?" Logan's eyes flicked over to the left and then locked onto Kendall's hazel eyes. The blonde's eyes followed the path that Logan's had taken and gasped at what he saw. He felt dumb to have not noticed the set up before but in his defense he was deprived of Logan for what seemed like days but in reality had only been a few hours.

There under the tree they were under was a picnic. A big baby blue blanket was laid down on the grass. On top of the blanket there were two plates. On each plate there was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, grapes, and apples (Kendall's favorite fruit and juice flavor). Beside the plates, there was two boxes of apple juice. Kendall couldn't help but smile because Logan made sure that everything he liked was in the picnic.

But what really caught Kendall's attention was the light pink rose in the middle of the set up with a rectangular green box next to it. Kendall pulled away from Logan and faced the blanket. "Logan this is incredible. How did you even think of this?"

Said boy shrugged and gave his best friend a crooked smile. Logan moved around Kendall and walked over to pick up the rose and the box. He walked back to Kendall and held it out but kept the box in his hand. The blonde took it from Logan and smiled. He allowed Logan to pull him closer and wrap his arms around his waist engaging in a hug.

"Kendall this rose represents what this past year has been for me. It has been perfect happiness and it is all because of you. You have been my best friend for one year and it has been the happiest year of my life. There is no one else I would want as a best friend than you. Happy One Year Friendaversary. I love you best friend." Logan concluded with a kiss to Kendall's cheek, smiling when he heard Kendall giggle.

Kendall pushed his rose towards Logan and the brunette unwound his right arm from around the blonde. He gently grasped the rose and held it. Logan looked from the Kendall to the rose and back again. "Logan one meaning of the yellow rose is gladness. And I am so glad that you moved to Minnesota. I am so glad that you had Ms. Andes as a teacher and that she made you sit next to me. I am glad that you accepted that rose last year so we could become best friends. But more importantly than all of that, I am glad that you became my best friend. Happy One Year Friendaversary! I love you too my best friend."

Logan's smile widened when Kendall pressed a kiss to his cheek. How he got as lucky to get a best friend as Kendall was something Logan would never understand. "Oh, guess what Logie?" Logan's lopsided smile took over and he answered. "What Kennie?" The smaller boy took notice that Kendall could barely keep his giggles at bay, a sign that the blonde was overly excited. "I grew that rose all by myself."

Logan's face morphed into one of pure shock and disbelief. "You grew this rose in your garden…all by yourself?" Kendall nodded and then answered. "Well my mom told me how to take care of it and she helped me plant it. But other than that, I did it by myself." The older boy could not believe that Kendall put such hard work into this rose just for Logan. It made him feel special because no one had done that for him before.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you so much Kennie. It is the most beautiful rose I have ever seen." The brown-haired boy pulled his blonde-haired best friend closer. The tightening of the hug caused the green box to press into the smaller part of Kendall's back. This drew Kendall's attention to the box that Logan held in his hand.

"Now what is in the box?" Logan smiled a shy smile while letting go of Kendall to give the blonde the box. The younger male gave his brown-eyed friend a curious gaze and he received a smile in return. The hazel-eyed boy opened the box and gasped at what lay in side. He smiled wide and lunged forward pulling Logan into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around Logan's neck. He knew Logan returned the hug when he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"Logie, this is one of the best gifts I have ever gotten. How did you get these? Why did you get these? I thought that the picnic and the rose was my gift." Kendall asked the questions in a rush due to his excitement of the present. In the box were two tickets to see "Hop". The Minnesota native had been talking about the movie and how he wanted to go see it since he saw the first preview for it.

Logan giggled and pulled back slightly from the hug. "Kennie, I didn't get them for you. I got them for us. You aren't the only one whose been wanting to go see that movie so I figured why not go see it together." The brunette shrugged as best as he could. Kendall pulled Logan closer and buried his face in the brunette's neck. He couldn't believe he had found such an amazing best friend. "That's perfect."

And as the two boys stood there basking in the warmth that they had to offer to each other, a sudden question came to Kendall's mind. He chose to ask it then before he forgot it because he had been meaning to ask Logan about it since it first happened. "Logie why do you want to keep the roses we give each other?" Logan smiled and whispered in the blonde's ear. "You will know one day Kennie." The blonde accepted the answer and focused on the growling his stomach was doing.

"Now let's eat because the food looks good and I am hungry." Kendall said while pulling Logan over to the blanket. They two boys sat down and began to eat. They mindlessly chatted about everything and nothing. The meal filled both of the boys up and while neither boy would admit it, they were both feeling lazy. Kendall looked over at Logan and asked him a simple question. "Can we cuddle?"

The smaller friend merely nodded his head in response. Kendall watched as Logan laid back on the blanket. The genius used his left arm as a pillow and lifted the right one as an invitation for his best friend to cuddle. The blonde accepted and let his head rest on the brunette's right shoulder. He sighed in contentment when the smaller boy brought his right hand up and began to play with the blonde mob of hair on his shoulder.

The hazel-eyes hockey player flipped onto his side and moved until he was pressed right against Logan. He then placed his head right over the place where his best friend's heart beat was most prominent. The boy allowed the rhythm to lull him into a peaceful state of mind.

The boy on his side felt the brown-eyed boy turn his head and rest it atop of his own. Logan continued to play with Kendall's hair while he enjoyed just being around his best friend. Being around Kendall always made Logan feel warm and fuzzy inside and he loved the feeling. And only Kendall could give him that feeling. Not his mother, father, James, or Carlos…only Kendall.

The blonde nuzzled his cheek into Logan's chest. He always had this feeling of being complete when the other boy was around him. It was like Kendall was missing a part of him when his best friend was not there. He was taken out of his thoughts when he felt Logan shift under him.

"You okay, Kennie?" Logan mumbled into the boy's hair. Kendall nodded his head, but made no sound. He couldn't because his mind was busy at the moment; the question triggered something in the taller boy. It made him do some reflecting.

All through out their friendship, it was always Kendall asking Logan that question. It was always the blonde who was comforting Logan, except for on a few rare occasions. Kendall was always the more dominant person in their friendship...he was the leader.  
But these last few months, Logan was becoming the dominant one. He was becoming the comforter. The smaller boy was becoming the leader. He was the one taking care of Kendall. Logan had become the rock that Kendall needed in his life.

And the blonde was okay with that. He loved having someone take care of him and look after him. He had become the man of his house so he had to step up and take care of his family, so Logan taking the lead in their friendship was welcomed. In fact, Kendall loved the fact that he didn't have to be the strong boy he was around his house in front of Logan.

He knew that he could let his weakness show in front of Logan and he would be met with warm, caring eyes and a cuddle session. The boy liked that Logan wanted to take care of him. So as long as his best friend continued to due it, Kendall had no problem relinquishing control.

But their friendship was the only place where Logan became dominant. He didn't try to take over Kendall's place as leader of their group. Not that Kendall cared because he didn't know if he could give that up. It was something that was so embedded within the blonde (because he had been leader of their group since he befriended Carlos and James in kindergarten) that he wasn't sure he could surrender his position without a fight and the last thing he wanted was to fight with Logan.

Logan absentmindedly ran a hand through the blonde's hair. He felt Kendall let out a deep breath and he smiled. This was perfect. The whole day was exactly how he thought it would be. There was no other way that the brunette wanted to spend his one year friendaversary than spending time with his best friend and cuddling with Kendall.

If you had asked him a few months ago if cuddling like this felt weird, the genius would have told you yes because it was always the other way around. But these last few months, this way of cuddling was happening more often than not. And neither boy seemed to mind. In fact, it seemed like both boys preferred for it to be this way. Neither boy found it weird for this change to occur in their friendship.

It almost felt natural. And Logan knew that it had a lot to do with Kendall having to take care of his family. The blonde wanted, and probably needed, someone to take care of him too. The brunette felt that it was is his responsibility as Kendall's best friend to give Kendall what he needed and wanted and if it meant that Logan had to step up and play leader on their friendship then so be it. Truthfully though, the brunette felt the need to take care of Kendall; he was more than willing to, but there seemed to be a pull in his chest that made it seem like he had to do it also.

And just like so many other things about his relationship with Kendall, he didn't understand why he had this feeling, because he didn't have them for James or Carlos. And he knew that Kendall felt the same way because he could see it in his eyes and could tell by his actions. But Logan didn't fret about these weird feelings he had for Kendall because he knew that one day, the two would figure out what they were and they would do it together, just like they did with everything else.

**So Logan won and will slowly be shown as the more dominant person (it will be more obvious when they get together, it will slowly be put in the story). And for those of you who voted Kendall, there will be chapters where Kendall comforts Logan. So please don't stop reading the story because I truly do appreciate you reading. The next update will be sometime this week hopefully. And I thank you my lovely readers for actually voting and giving me input. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. And remember I take color request (if I don't use it here, I will write you a one-shot using it). I also take one-shot request and requests on my other story (which I have not abandoned). Though no one seems to do that so I guess no one has any, which is cool because it gives me more time to work on this story but I love them for when I have writers block. **


End file.
